


Protect the Cake

by Yuletide (Zebra)



Series: Advent Challenge: Christmas Round 2011 [20]
Category: ZanZarah
Genre: Advent Calendar - Day 20, Advent Challenge 2011, Beta Wanted, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 15:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebra/pseuds/Yuletide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A world with fairies has advantages and disadvantages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protect the Cake

Oh, there was one of these terrible things again.

"Shoo, shoo! Stay away from the cake, that's not for you!"

Some of them were rather useful, helping out in the garden or in the house. She didn't mind placing some food out for them or darning little clothes.

But this specific kind was simply annoying. Eating whatever they could find when they were hungry and never doing anything worthwhile.

She would have to talk to that Amy girl about restraining these pests.

Getting accustomed to fairies was a lot easier when they watered the flowers instead of eating the cake for tomorrow's birthday party.

Oh, how her guests would look around wondrously. Her house was closest to Amy's, so naturally there were more fairies around here than else where, and many of the more beautiful and rarer ones too.

Maybe tomorrow would be her lucky day, she had gotten a sphere, but so far a fairy of her own eluded her.

"Shoo, shoo! I'll give you an apple, but stay away from the cake."

She breathed a sigh of relief, one of the stony ones had come in and whacked the pest over the head.

She would make sure to reward it with two fat apples.

☙End❧

* * *


End file.
